Second time around
by Mrs Jordan
Summary: the way it should of been this is set at the end of series 24 when zoe breaks nicks heart..apologize if its rubbish its my first go x
1. Chapter 1

Second time around

Working in the ED had become very difficult for Zoe after recent events. She felt like everyone was judging her and this made her feel very uncomfortable, Nick would hardly speak to her which was understandable, after all she did break his heart and lie to him. She couldn't get over how stupid she'd been; to lie to the man she adored and would do absolutely anything for.

Things took a turn in an opposite direction. She arrived for her shift late (as usual), Nick was at the nurses station "oh Dr Hanna good of you to join us, only 10 minutes late this morning that must be a record" "yes yes I'm sorry won't happen again" she replied. Nick said "now where have I heard that before..oh yes last week when you were late" and off she went into the staffroom to get ready. Nick's attitude stunk with Zoe, but you couldn't really blame him. An emergency came in and Zoe and Lenny were dealing with it, but Nick couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch over them and bark orders at her. Zoe was more than capable of doing her job without him forever saying "quickly Dr Hanna" then it was "faster you need to get a line in" with that Zoe snapped "Do you want to come and do it Mr Jordan?" he replied "well if you're not capable I may just have to" she just gave him 'the look' she got a line in and the patient was stable, took off her gloves and walked out, whilst walking past Nick she said "nice one, thanks very much".

She was really starting to get annoyed with his bad attitude, she knew what she did was wrong but he's the one who's always saying don't bring your personal life to work and that's exactly what he was doing. There was another incident in resus later that day, where he was questioning her diagnostic skills and ways she carries out certain procedures. So she said "you know what Mr Jordan if you don't like the way I do my job, sack me or shut up and leave me to it" He replied "Dr Hanna my office now!" everyone was in shock. Zoe finished up then went to his office. She knocked and walked straight in, and said "before you say anything I know I was out of line back there but your way out of line too" he replied "and how am I out of line, your work is sloppy, you turn up late for work and when you do turn up you're never ready for work" Zoe said "let's just cut to the chase we both know this is nothing to do with me being late to work" "oh and what is it about then" he replied and gave her a frustrated look. "It's about us" she said, "as far as I'm concerned Dr Hanna there is no us, and that's the end of it" he replied. "But" Nick interrupted Zoe "no buts, now please get back to work" Zoe left his office rather angry. As she left you saw a little smile emerge on her face, she felt better to let all that tension out. Nick was sat at his desk with his hand on his head sighing, she infuriated him but he loved it after all that had happened he couldn't help still having feelings for her and it annoyed him that he should still be feeling like this even after she broke him.

They managed to go the rest of the shift without locking horns again. As Zoe was leaving she walked past Nick and said "Goodnight Mr Jordan" he returned "Night Dr Hanna see you in the morning" which surprised her he seemed in better spirits than earlier in the day this gave her tingles thinking maybe she was starting to get through to him, but she doubted it very much. As she knew he could never forgive her for what she put him through. She went home for a night in front of the telly and a nice glass of red and just as she was going up for a shower there was a knock at the door. She answered and it was nick, she was shocked when she saw him standing there with a bottle of wine "can we talk?" he said, she replied "erm yes..come in, I'm actually just about to go for a shower" he said "that's okay I'll wait" she couldn't believe it, he was at her front door and she didn't know what to do. She came down after her shower to find him stood in the kitchen with a glass of red in his hand. He just stood there and looked at her in her dressing gown and hair wet through. Zoe grabbed a glass and Nick said "listen I know I've been a pain in the arse today and I apologize for that" Zoe looked at him with half a smile and said "yeah you have but I get it" they could read each other like a book. "I wish you hadn't lied Zo and I wish things had turned out different" she replied "me too I only did it because I loved you" by this time she realised he called her Zo which hardly ever happened. All the time they were talking they were getting closer, it took a lot of guts for Nick to talk about his feelings as he wasn't a man to 'open up'. Eventually they were really close and Zoe said "I'm sorry you know" Nick was looking at the floor and he just grinned and nodded. He looked up into her eyes and saw the woman he loved, he placed his finger and thumb on her cheek and brushed it along whilst she looked into his eyes and saw all the pain she'd caused, it killed her. With that Nick kissed her just like the first time he kissed her. All those months ago and it felt the same as it did back then she could feel all the love he had for her in this one kiss and she wasn't going to let him go. She placed her hand on the back of his head and the other on his back whilst he kissed her one more time. He then pulled away, Zoe thought that was it, he'd come to his senses and didn't want her anymore, but he took her by the hand and led her into the living room where the fire was lit and the lights were dimmed. Nick begun to kiss Zoe again his lips left hers and he begun to kiss her neck and chest area whilst all the time groaning, they took their time like it was the last kiss they'd ever share, he then made his way back to Zoe's lips whilst Zoe pushed off his jacket over his shoulders and started unbuttoning his shirt. All the time Nick had his hands up Zoe's dressing gown rubbing her thighs and bottom. She then pulled him to the floor by his tie, by this time there was visible excitement coming from his trousers and she wasn't going to let this one get away. So rolled him over and climbed on top of him, She began by kissing his neck whilst unbuttoning the remaining buttons to see his gorgeous manly hairy chest. Her lips then moved to his chest and whilst she was doing this he was groaning which made her want him even more, she kissed him all the way down his chest and stomach. Got to his trousers, threw off his belt, unzipped them and pulled them down, by this time he couldn't hide his excitement anymore he was ready for her and she was so ready for him and before you knew it the boxers were off and he was in her. They went slowly at first holding each other's hands. She knew he was going to explode any second, so placed her hands on his chest rubbing it, all the time both of them groaning like never before. Nicks hands were on Zoe's bottom squeezing to get in her deeper and faster, they were both in touching distance of releasing. Zoe said "ooohhh niii..cckk..baabbyy" in between the pants. With that they both released and let out the loudest moan of ecstasy, it was like a bomb has just gone off and they couldn't control it. Zoe then fell forward onto Nick as her head leant on his chest as she got her breath back. They were both silent as Zoe got off him and lie beside him. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Was this them back together? She didn't know but all she knew was she still loved him and wanted it to work even more so now.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 2am the next morning and Zoe couldn't sleep. Nick went home hours ago. She lay there thinking about what had happened and didn't know what to make of it all, after they made love Nick didn't stick around for very long, he got dressed gave her a kiss and left. She was so confused, she didn't know what this meant.

Did this mean they were back on? Or was it just one final screw? She asked herself. All she could think of was the way he was with her, the way he held her, like nothing had happened. She got a churning in the pit of her stomach when she thought about him not wanting her anymore and she didn't like it, it made her feel sick and emotional.

Before she knew it she was waking up to the sound of her alarm going off, I must of drifted off in the early hours she thought to herself. She got up made herself a coffee and trottled off to work, she was nervous about seeing Nick, she didn't know how he'd be with her.

She walked in and it was quite for a change, there was no patients shouting to be seen because they'd been sat there hours and hours and no Mr Jordan barking orders at some unsuspecting F2. There was no doubt in the least that she was shocked, she went to put her things into her locker and get ready to see today's patients. Later on she was stood at the nurses station signing some prescriptions and discharge forms and asked Tess "so where's the little ray of sunshine that's Mr Jordan today? Is he in a good mood or his usual trying self?" "erm.." just before she could finish what she was saying a voice popped out of the blue "good morning Dr Hanna how are you this fine day?" it was nick, she replied "Hello Mr Jordan I'm fine thanks, you seem happy this morning" with a smile, Nick said "well I've suddenly realised life isn't so bad after all, so what isn't there to be happy about" and gave her a cheeky wink and walked off. Tess then said to Zoe "well someone's happy this morning" she replied "yeah someone must of put something in his tea" they both laughed and off they went back to work. Zoe didn't really see a lot of Nick that day he was busy with admin and audits and was mainly in his office, she really wanted to see him and knew he was in a good mood, all because of last night's antics she hoped. So she went up to his office at the end of the shift and he was still sat there doing paperwork, he was pretty fed up with it. She knocked on the door as she was walking in, she was the only one who could get away with walking in without his permission, he looked up and smiled at her stood there and said "yes Dr Hanna what can I do for you" she replied "erm well I just wanted to see you really" "yes what about?" he replied quickly. Walking towards and round to his side of the desk she replied "oh nothing in particular just you" she stood next to him as he sat in his chair, still looking down at his paperwork. She put her hand under his chin, moved his head to make him look at her with those gorgeous eyes and planted a soft kiss on his lips, they both smiled. Zoe said "you looked like you needed that" Nick smiled at her, took her by the waist and cuddled her, one hand on her back and one on her bottom whilst she cuddled him back, one hand on the bottom of his neck and the other down his sleeve rubbing his arm. Nick suddenly said "I've missed you" Zoe replied "I've missed you too" they stayed in that embrace for what felt like an eternity when it was really only a few minutes. Nick then pulled his head back, stood up and kissed her soft lips ever so gently as if they were going to shatter and said "come on lets go home" took her by the hand and led her out the door. They walked through the ED and to the car park hand in hand, Nick didn't care who'd see them he just wanted to be with her, they got into his car and drove to his flat.

Once there they had a cuppa, put on the tv and sat together on the sofa, Nick had just bought himself a new corner leather suite, so he sat on one end and Zoe on the other with her legs sprawled out towards him. Zoe was tapping her fingers on the sofa so Nick took her hand gently and kissed it and said "now stop it" and smirked she just said "make me" and smiled then went back to watching the tv again. They were watching Eastenders Nick never liked it but Zoe quite fancied a character called David in it she said he reminded her of Nick but he couldn't see it. 5 minutes later she started tapping her fingers again and Nick said "that's it" jumped up grabbed her legs, pulled her towards him and started tickling her, he knew how she hated to be tickled all the time she was screaming with excitement trying to stop him but the more he carried on. Then suddenly he stopped looked into her eyes, (he loved it when she laughed) and kissed her as passionately but as gently as before whilst caressing her cheek, he saw the Zoe he fell in love with all those months ago and the feeling was coming back like a wave, thick and fast and there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it.

They lay there for a while Nick in-between her thighs so she couldn't move even if she wanted to, him leaning on one hand for balance as to not put too much weight on Zoe, whilst Zoe had one hand rubbing his back and the other on his lovely round bottom, which she loved to squeeze when getting intimate. Zoe then leant forward and kissed his neck, he loved being kissed around his neck and so did she. As she kissed his neck she unbuttoned his shirt, she loved to see his gorgeous manly, hairy chest and to run her fingers all over his body, as she was doing this he started to kiss Zoe's neck whilst also unbuttoning her shirt, every button that was undone was followed by a kiss and soon enough he was kissing all the way down her body which made her moan in ecstasy, he chuckled to himself. He then slid down her skirt and smiled to see her black lace underwear he'd bought her for her last birthday. Nick went back to Zoe's lips as her hands went to his trousers to unbutton and unzip them. They took their time and kissed every inch of one another but it wasn't long before neither of them could wait any longer, Nicks trousers and boxers were down to his ankles, Zoe's panties were flung across her room somewhere and they were entwined. All the time kissing and touching one another, they were making love and it felt so right. Nick was going slow but deep and hard and Zoe loved it, groaning in ecstasy all the time when they did eventually hit breaking point they both let out the almightiest moan.

Nick placed his head down on her shoulder to get his breath back and whispered "now that's what I'm talking about" Zoe let out a laugh, he picked his head back up looked into her eyes, said "I love you" and gave her the most passionate kiss a man could ever give a woman, then laid down behind her under the throw with his arm around her gently kissing her neck, Zoe gave him a kiss and got up, he said "where you going?" she replied "to freshen up be back in a min" he replied "okay don't be long" and smiled, she bent over and kissed him, he tried to pull her back onto the sofa but she wasn't having none of it and walked to the bathroom.

Looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror she looked really happy, really tired as well, her hair was a mess too but she was happy and that's all that mattered, she freshened up, put on Nick's dressing gown which was obviously too big for her and went back into the living where Nick was fast asleep on the sofa he looked so peaceful so she climbed back on with him, turned around, put his arm around her waist and laid there looking at him. She couldn't believe that it had happened again. She couldn't believe that the man she loved had forgiven her. She couldn't believe that she was lying there minutes after making love, in his dressing gown cuddled up to him and she wasn't dreaming. Most of all couldn't believe that he said he still loved her, she was so happy and vowed it was going to work this time and not she or anybody would screw up this their final chance of happiness!


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight beaming through the big glass windows in Nicks apartment awoke Zoe from her sleep, still in Nicks dressing gown she woke up all nice and cosy but nick wasn't there, she looked over to the coffee table and there was a little note saying 'gone out to get some breakfast back in a bit..Nick xx' Zoe smiled when she saw the kisses, nick didn't do kisses so she felt privileged. She poured herself a coffee and went for a shower by the time she'd done in the shower Nick was back, still wearing his dressing gown she walked into the kitchen, towel in one hand drying her hair. Nick just looked at her smiled and said "beautiful" she replied "no I'm not my hairs a mess I have no makeup on and I'm in your dressing gown" "yes that's why you are, think we need to get you out of my dressing gown don't you" he replied. Zoe smiled and raised her eye brows, Nick handed her a bag, she said "what's this?" he replied as she opened it "well you're going to need one if you're going to be staying here again as you can't be living in mine now can you" "aww thank you babe, you didn't have too I guess you want yours back now don't you" she replied. Nick smiled and nodded so Zoe undid nicks dressing gown, let it drop to the floor and put her new one on.

Zoe dropping off the dressing gown made nick grin from ear to ear, he grabbed her where she had tied it and pulled her towards the stool he was sat on, placed his hands on her legs and slowly moved them up underneath her dressing gown and onto her naked bottom, while she had her arms around his neck. Nick's lips joined Zoe's but lost one another as they followed her neck line down to an opening in her dressing gown, whilst kissing her chest he removed his hands from Zoe's bottom, out from underneath her dressing gown and untied it, as it flowed open he sat and watched her. They looked into one another's eyes then he started kissing her chest and breasts and suddenly picked her up and placed her on the kitchen side where he kissed her body more, he didn't miss one inch of her, she couldn't take it much longer she needed to be connected to him like only he could, he stood back and she could see he was visibly aroused and she wasn't one to miss an opportunity when one arises. So reached out grabbed him by his belt and pulled him in towards her. Both with big cheesy grins on their faces, she pulled off his belt, popped open his button and pulled down his zip and there he was ALL man, ready for her. She leant right on the end of the side, put her hands on his bottom to pull him even closer, hip to hip and they were joined together, Zoe had her fingers running through his hair and the back of his neck in her pure excitement, they kissed like they'd never kiss again her tongue searching for his desperately.

Nick had his hands on Zoe's bottom to keep her steady on the side but to also keep her close so he could go deeper and faster, Zoe was ready and as she leant back on the side she let out a moan to beat all other moans it was like Nick was taking her soul from her and in a last attempt she leant forward and kissed nick on the neck and squeezed his bottom, with that he also let out a similar moan.

He leant forward absolutely shattered neither of them could talk through all the pants they just looked into one another s eyes they knew no words had to be said because each knew how the other was feeling. After a few more minutes to catch their breath Nick gave Zoe a big kiss, picked her up and placed her gently on the floor and off she went to the bathroom to freshen up and sort out her hair. She came back 30 mins later the ever clean ever professional Dr Hanna everyone knew and loved "if only they knew" nick said to himself. She joined him on the sofa with a cuppa coffee where they snuggled up before they were on the Friday night shift they both hated Friday nights but they knew that if they had one another they'd get through it.

They got to work expecting a full ED and absolute chaos, it was quiet they walked in with the look of shock on their faces, "it is Friday night isn't it" she said to noel he just smiled and up popped big mac "it's like the calm before the storm Dr Hanna" she nodded and walked off into the staffroom to put away her things. Whilst it was quiet she thought she may as well catch up on some admin so was sat at the nurses station on the computer, there was people coming and going all around her so didn't really notice Nick was he was behind her until she heard "see your busy there Dr Hanna" she looked up and said "oh yes Mr Jordan thought I'd catch up while we were quiet" he'd walked over to the other side turned around said "very good" winked and walked off, Zoe just looked over the computer screen and smiled at him. Unknown to the both of them Kirsty was watching the whole time and the next thing Zoe heard was "erm..Zo, whats going on?" Zoë looked up all innocent and said "sorry, what?" Kirsty replied "you know" twitched her head, raised her eyebrows and smiled. Zoe replied "I honestly don't know what on earth your talking about" and smiled, just as Kirsty was going to say something Noel appeared and thought it was best not to say anything because he was like the evening telegraph and had ears like radar's, so Zoe carried on with her admin and Kirsty went to see a patient.

Later on Zoe was making a coffee and Kirsty came in, gave her a look and said "come on then I want the goss" and smiled, Zoe said "fine but you have to keep it to yourself" she replied "so you are then, you are back together" Zoe nodded, smiled and said "but it's only early days, so we don't want everyone knowing" Kirsty replied "yeah sure, are you happy?" with a big smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye she said "yes, he's amazing, you probably wouldn't get it but he's a completely different person when it's just us" Kirsty smiled and said "I'm glad it's about time you were both happy" "thanks" she replied and they hugged. Just at that minute Nick came in and said "what's going on in here, haven't you got work to do" they both rolled their eyes, smiled and said "yes Mr Jordan" and they walked out and checked up on some patients.

That night they had a lot of drunks in which wasn't any different from usual, mostly violent and abusing the staff. It frustrated everyone especially Nick that they were wasting their time and resources on self-inflicted injuries but there was nothing he could do it was their legal obligation to treat everyone even if they were 'pissed as a fart', there wasn't any major accidents mainly stitches needed and a few broken ankles from wearing ridiculously high heels apart from that the shift went swimmingly. It was 7am end of shift and as everyone was leaving Zoe went up to Nick's office, walked in said "you ready?" he replied "yeah just give me a minute, you hungry?" "yeah a little" she replied, grabbing his briefcase and jacket he said "good, come on I'll treat you to breakfast" Zoe smiled and off they went. Sat in a café around the corner from his flat he had a bacon sandwich with brown sauce on white bread and Zoe just had some toast, no coffee because she wanted to get some sleep. She sat back in her chair looking at her man dribble sauce down his chin and smiled to herself and through a napkin at him and he laughed. Sat there she thought about how happy she was when they were together, and how she wasn't going to give up what they had without a fight, when she was with him nothing else mattered it was like they were the only people in the world and that was just the way she liked it.

Well there's 3rd chapter hope you liked it, how long will it last and will they really be together 'forever' or will someone spoil it for them? Please review x


	4. Chapter 4

"well its one for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, now go, cat, go" Zoe woke up to the sound of Elvis blaring out of her alarm. She rolled over hit the off button let out a big sigh and couldn't believe it was Monday morning already, she turned back over, put her arm around his bare chest, head nestled on his chest and kissed his neck just under his chin and said "morning gorgeous" Nick replied with a sign then "morning beautiful" and moved his hand up and placed it on her hip. Zoe kissed his neck again then put her hand on his chest and kissed it and went to get up. As she was getting out of bed Nick grabbed her arm, he was now sat forward leaning on his left arm, Zoe turned around looked into his eyes and Nick put his hand on her chin and gave her a little smile and kissed her. "Oh Nick morning breath" said Zoe, they both laughed and off Zoe went to the bathroom to get ready, Nick called out "Oh Zoe I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave" so Zoe gave him a little wiggle, he then laid back on the bed sprawled out.

10 minutes later Zoe walked back into the bedroom and Nick was still laid there she said "oh come on Nick" he replied "come back to bed" he then winked and gave her a cheeky grin she replied with a smile "You'll get me into trouble Mr Jordan, now come on get up" "make me" she walked towards him and grabbed hold of his hand but he pulled her on the bed and rolled on top of her, playing with her hair and stroking her face, he then started kissing her neck while she stroked his back and slid her hands into his pyjama bottoms and tapped his bottom and gave him a smile. Nick looked over at the clock, jumped up and went to get ready as he walked away Zoe watched his bum she loved it when he walked around in just his pj bottoms, she jumped up and made them both a coffee, she also had a slice of toast. By the time she'd eaten her toast Nick was ready he had a quick swig of the coffee and off they went.

They arrived at work not knowing what to expect and not really wanting to be there, all Nick could think about was being at home, cuddled up in bed with Zoe. They walked in together everyone knew about them being back on now so they didn't really care, Nick was called to the reception desk to sign some papers and Zoe was going to put her things away in her locker, she gave him a little peck and said "see you later" Nick mouthed the word 'okay' nodded and winked and off she went. Out of nowhere Nick heard "now that's not very professional is it?" it was Henry he was his usual cheery self, moaning about audits and the usual crap. Nick replied "don't be daft it was only a peck, anyway what can I do for you as I'm really busy as you want these audits doing don't you" he replied "yes but your lot need to get their fingers out, you have 2 near breaches" "yes yes henry but as you know I've just arrived so I don't know the full story but I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation, I'll sort it. Now please can I get on" Henry replied "Ok Nick I don't want to be down here again" and off he went. Nick just rolled his eyes and went off to work.

They had a hectic day it was defiantly a manic Monday, it seemed that everyone in holby was having accidents so by the time home time had arrived it was very much welcomed. Zoe had lost two patients, a mother and a daughter who were involved in an RTC, it got to Zoe. She didn't normally let it get to her but she'd become quite attached to the young girl, so was rather upset when she died.

Zoe was sat in the staffroom having a quiet moment to herself and in walked Nick. She looked up at him for what seemed forever then said "why do we do it?" he replied "because it's our job and people need saving "he sat down next to her, she sighed and said "but I didn't save her did I" "we can't save everyone Zo and you did all you could but she was too far gone" he replied. Zoe nodded and Nick saw a little tear trickle down her cheek, he moved in closer, put his arm around her and pulled her in close and held her. She sat there with her head on his chest and arm around him, after 5 minutes he picked up his briefcase and took hold of her hand said "come on, let's go home" and led her out.

Once home Nick ran Zoe a nice bubble bath so she could relax while he caught up on some serious paperwork. The bath helped relax her but she was still feeling down, she got ready for bed and shouted through to nick that she was going to bed, climbed in bed and in came Nick, he climbed on the bed kissed her then wrapped his arms around her and spooned her until she fell asleep. He carefully moved his arms and kissed her gently on the forehead and then went back into the living room to carry on with some paperwork, he hated paperwork and wanted to go back to Zoe but he knew this had to be done or he'd have Henry on his back yet again.

It was around 12:30am, Zoe woke up, turned over and put her hand out to feel for him and when she couldn't she jumped up rubbing her eyes, the room was dark apart from the light in the crack of the door. She made her way towards the light and called out for Nick but no answer, she walked over to the window and looked out at the beautiful view, how the street lights lit up the city, she loved this view. Zoe turned around and caught a glimpse of Nick on the sofa, she walked over to him and he was fast asleep with a pile of paper work on him. Zoe stood and gazed at him lovingly, she then moved the paperwork and rubbed his chest and said softly "nick" he groaned "come to bed babe" he awoke not knowing where he was "oh hi Zo I must of nodded off" he said while rubbing his face, Zoe held out her hand, he took hold of it and she led him into the bedroom. They both got into bed, Nick spooning Zoe once again, he kissed her on the cheek and said "I love you" she replied "Hmmm you too". Nick fell to sleep within minutes while Zoe lay there thinking, she could feel the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck and his heart beating gently through his chest, she loved this, she felt so safe and secure in his arms and that nobody could touch her as long as he was there. She wanted this feeling to last forever but when did forever end?


	5. Chapter 5

Nick awoke to the sun beaming through his bedroom window, his hand rubbing Zoe's side of the bed expecting her to be there, he opened one eye to look for her, and then rubbed his face with his hands to wake himself up a little bit. With that, in walked Zoe rushing round but she stopped a second to look at him laid there he gave her a tired look and said "morning gorgeous" she replied with a smile and "morning", Nick sat up and said "come here" and held out a hand. Zoe replied " I can't Nick I'm already late, I've got loads to do" he again said "come here" this time with raised eye brows as if to say I'm not taking no for an answer. Zoe walked over, took his hand and sat next to him on the bed, he leant forward put his hand on one side of her neck and kissed the other, he groaned whilst kissing her. This always did unspeakable things to her but she was late and really needed to go and she wasn't even ready "Nick really I'd love to stay and carry this on but I have to go, unless you don't want to eat for the next week" he replied "I'll just eat you" he said with a smirk. Zoe couldn't help but laugh, she gave him a passionate kiss then got up and started to get ready all the time Nick watching her every move. He loved watching her getting ready, applying her makeup and doing her hair he thought it was fascinating how she became more beautiful than she was already.

Zoe was just about ready, Nick was still in bed watching her. She bent down next to the bed to get something out of the bottom draw and all of a sudden she was getting pulled onto the bed, Nick jumped on top of her, took hold of her hands and held them above her head and kissed her passionately, he moved his lips to her neck "Nick I've gotta go do the shopping" he replied with a "sshh" placing his finger over her mouth "the shopping can wait this is us time" she didn't take much persuading as she didn't reply. He popped her buttons open and kissed down her chest, he made his way further down as he came to her trousers he carefully unzipped them and slid them off.

On the edge of the bed he kissed her feet and worked his way slowly back up to where he was kissing the inside of her thigh, Zoe was letting out little moans and groans, within seconds her underwear was flung over nicks shoulder somewhere and he was settled in-between her legs and inside her, thrusting and grinding his hips he let out groans, Zoe was biting her bottom lip out of pleasure. Nick pulled out for a second and licked from her belly button up between her breasts and kissed underneath them he knew this turned her on as she had her hands rubbing the back of his head, she always did this when she got excited. He moved his lips back to hers and placed himself back in her and with a few deep long hard thrusts they both exploded in each other's ecstasy. Nick still on top of Zoe looking all hot and bothered looked at her, smiled and said "now it's a good morning" they both laughed and Zoe kissed him, he then rolled over to her side, breathing heavily.

Nick had drifted off into the land of nod again, Zoe lay there in his arms looking at him and said in a whisper and placing her hand on Nicks cheek "yes Nick this is us time" and snuggled into him.

Hope you liked it, I wonder what's in store for them next, who knows but I'm sure it'll be interesting, please review and let me know what you think x


	6. Chapter 6

"Time off death 15:35"…this sound echoed throughout the ED no-one could believe what they were witnessing…

Nick woke that morning with a headache, he'd been having a few recently and he and Zoe were getting on great so he didn't want to worry her. He knew it'd be inevitable that one day it would end, his tumour would return and there would be nothing anyone could do, but he didn't think it would be this soon. This worried him and he knew he'd have to tell Zoe sooner or later. He sat in the kitchen in his shirt and boxers popping pills and in walked Zoe it didn't surprise her to see him taking tablets, but it was the extra strong paracetamol that did, she picked up the box, looked at him, he had his head down and his hand covering his eyes and said "what's this are you okay?" he replied "yeah I will be, just a slight headache that's all, don't worry" "you would tell me if anything was wrong wouldn't you, nick" she paused and again said "nick" he lifted his head up smiled and said "yes of course I would" he knew this was a lie and deep down he knew Zoe knew it was a lie too. He put his arms around her and looked up at her beautiful face from the stool he was sitting on and smiled, Zoe put her hands on his cheeks and kissed his forehead, he then moved his head onto her stomach and the cuddled for a few minutes.

"Right come on then you, let's get to work" Zoe said moving back "oh I have a meeting at St James's this morning so you'll have to go in your car, if you don't mind" he replied, Zoe said "of course not, I'll see you later then" gave him a kiss and off she went. Nick didn't really have a meeting he had an appointment with Francis, he could of done it at holby but he didn't want the risk of Zoe finding out. He got himself together and headed for the hospital dreading it in case it was bad news, he had the scan. He hated having them being confined to a small space but it had to be done.

Nick sat there shaking with tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe what had just happened, all he could think was "I've got to tell Zoe". He got back to holby and couldn't find her anywhere, Noel said she'd popped out ages ago and didn't know where she was, so Nick went and stood outside waiting for her arrival, he leant back on the wall feeling slightly sick and he didn't know why and that's when it happened….

What possibly could happen to nick is he going to be okay? What did his scan reveal? Where's Zoe? Please review x


	7. Chapter 7

Jumping out of the Ambulance that had just pulled up was Jeff and Dixie, Bursting through the doors just as Nick was walking in, Lenny walked over and said "what we got" Jeff replied "This is Zoe Hanna" Lenny interrupted "you what" while Nick comes running over calling "Zoe, Zoe, what happened?" the next thing he heard is Jeff saying she's been hit by a speeding car, she's unconscious, has a bang to the head and that she has a suspected broken leg. The rest was just simply a blur, he just stood there in shock, he wanted to help but found himself not being able to move. He thought to himself "this isn't how its suppose to work, I'm meant to be the one who's dying not Zo" Lenny, Adam and the team got her stabilised but she was still unconscious from her head trauma, she had a broken leg, severe bruising and a suspected pneumothorax.

People had begun to gather outside resus, all the staff couldn't believe what was happening, never in a million years did they think they'd be treating Zoe for something like this, yeah maybe a drunken fall as it wouldn't be a first time but not something to this extent. Nick pulled up a chair next to Zoe, put his hand on her head and stroked her shiny black hair and looked at her, she had a few lacerations to her face but nothing too bad. He put his other hand on hers and gently rubbed his thumb on it and said "Zoe please wake up, I'm sorry but I've been lying to you, I went for a scan today as I've been having episode's. I know I should of told you but I didn't want to worry you but it's good news I got the all clear, I won't need to go back for 2 years, I need you to wake up baby please", a single tear rolled down his cheek as he leaned forward and kissed her on her's.

A while later Nick felt a hand on his shoulder it was Tess, "why don't you have a break, go get a coffee, I'll sit with her" Nick just nodded, stood up, kissed her on the forehead and softly whispered "I love you Zoe" and went to get a coffee. Tess sat there talking to her about old times and her and Nick, suddenly the machines went off and Adam came running in, Zoe couldn't breathe and needed a chest drain fitting, she had a pneumothorax. Nick came back in just as Adam had finished inserting it, he was gutted he wasn't there when she needed him. On the plus side she was now semi-conscious, she held out her hand for Nick and he took hold of it and sat next to her.

Everyone left them alone and put up some screens to give them a bit of privacy. Nick said "I know you like some attention Zo but isn't this going a bit too far" and chuckled to himself, he needed to try and laugh as any minute he was going to burst into tears and he couldn't let Zoe see him like that. Zoe looked at Nick and mumbled the words "not good" he replied "you'll be fine darling don't worry, I love you and don't ever forget that" she smiled and squeezed his hand. Nick must of drifted off because some while later he awoke to the sounds of the machines bleeping and Zoe coughing, she was coughing up blood and her chest drain wasn't working.

She quickly crashed and they lost output, Nick pushed everyone out of the way to perform CPR, he did so for 10 minutes, she had no pulse, she was gone but Nick wouldn't give up, pounding her chest, with tear filled eyes saying over and over again "come on Zo", "you can do this". Adam walked round to him put his hands on his shoulders "Nick, she's gone" he said, Nick just looked up at the faces around him crying, let out a bit sigh and stopped. Adam called it, "time of death 15:35", this sound echoed throughout the ED no-one could believe what they were witnessing, Adam went to put his arm around Nick to lead him out while the nurses were going to clean Zoe up and he said "No, I want to do it" Adam replied "I don't think that's such a good idea Nick" Nick said "please one last thing I want to do" Adam agreed and called everyone out and left Nick to prepare her.

"you were always on my mind" gently cleaning her beautiful lifeless face he quietly sung her favourite Elvis song to her, he wasn't a massive fan but it was always on and he just let her play it because he loved her. He then stood there looking down on her beautiful face with one hand on her head, stroking her hair, he leaned right into her and said "I'll always love you, never forget it" and kissed her gently on her lips while tears trickled down his face. He stood up straight, picked up the sheet and just before he placed it over her face he said "Goodnight sweetheart".

He sat in his office, the very place it'd started all that time ago, downing whisky, hands shaking and tears filling his eyes. He looked over to the sofa and there was Zoe's scarf he stood up and went to pick it up. It was the very one she had on that morning when she kissed him and said goodbye, he held it in his hand and held it up his face and smelt it, it smelt of her. He took a deep breath in and tears trickled down his face once more, he fell against the wall and slid to the floor, he knew that her scent on the scarf would fade away just like she did. He held it to his chest and burst into tears, the love of his life had gone and he didn't know what to do, how he was going to carry on without her. He looked up to the ceiling and shouted "WHY..it should have been me, it should have been me".

**Wow that was hard to write, thought I'd twist it a bit and see how nick would react to Zoe**** dying, thanks for reading and hope I didn't make you cry x**


End file.
